Soulmates
by snapehermione394
Summary: Love potions, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape soulmates? How will they far with Ron snide remarks?
1. Chapter 1

Soulmates

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, all belong to JK Rowling and I don't generate any money from this story.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

 _Is this right? Is the smoke meant to be that colour?_ In potions class we had been doing love potions for the last week, however this specific potion was tailored to Hogwarts. According to the textbook, when the potion is brewed correctly the potion turns red and then coloured smoke is emitted from the potion. The colour of the smoke depends on the brewer, the text says 'when the potion is brewed correctly the smoke will turn the house colour of the brewers soulmate'. _So... that's means that my soulmate is a Slytherin! But which Slytherin?_

I turn to look at the Slytherin table in the advanced NEWT class, but all their smoke's are green as well, not red. I glance around at the rest of the small class, Harry's smoke is orange ( _his soulmate is a Hufflepuff)_ , Ron's smoke is red ( _his soulmate is a Gryffindor, most likely Lavender)_ , Neville's smoke is blue ( _a Ravenclaw for Neville, again most likely Luna)_. As I was thinking, I didn't notice that everyone was looking at my smoke, which is still green.

"Hermione, your smoke is green." Ron points out.

"Yes Ronald, I can clearly see that my smoke is green. I don't need you to point out the obvious." I sneered back. _Idiot, whatever did I see in him?_

"But Hermione that means that your …... soulmate is a …... a Slytherin." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Again Ron with the obvious." I again replied. _Why aren't the Slytherins joining in on the taunting? Why are they so quiet?_

I turn backwards to glance at the Slytherins, however that were too busy looking towards Professor Snape. _Professor Snape! I forgot that he was brewing the potion as well. I wonder what colour his smoke is?_ I turn towards the front again to look. To say I was surprised to see that his smoke was red, would have been an understatement. _Red? Ohh yea, Lily was a Gryffindor... Wait, it cant be Lily, her soulmate was James, so... What other Gryffindor could be Professor Snape's soulmate?... I am such an idiot, he's a Slytherin, so would that make me and Professor Snape soulmates?!_

Snape's POV

 _I hate love potions, they are so unnatural. However these dunderheads are going to need to know what they are. This specific love potion is quite precise to Hogwarts, by using the house colours to tell the brewer who their soulmate is. I might as well brew the potion, its not like I have a soulmate. I wonder what colour my smoke will turn? Oh well, only one way to find out._

 _Huh, seems like everyone has brewed the potion correctly... even Longbottom. Well all the Slytherin's soulmates are Slytherins. Potter's soulmate is a Hufflepuff. Weasley's soulmate is a Gryffindor, typical. Longbottom's soulmate is a Ravenclaw, most likely Miss Lovegood. I wonder what colour Hermione's smoke is? Hermione? When has it been Hermione?_ I scowl at the thought, wondering when she stopped being Miss Granger and turned into Hermione. _Most likely when she saved my life. Little Insufferable know-it-all. Little? She has certainly grown, no longer a child with her womanly figure and white milky skin. I wonder it she tastes as good as she looks. Don't go there Severus. She would never want you. How could she?_

As I was fighting my self over my feelings for a certain Gryffindor, I noticed that she was looking at my cauldron. I glance at my cauldron, and the smoke is not black like I would have guessed but RED. I quickly look at her cauldron and see that the smoke is GREEN.

 _Why would my smoke be red? It cant be because of Lily, her soulmate was Potter. So who? Minerva? Doubt it. Think Severus... Wait was Hermione's smoke green?_ I check again. _Yes it is green. Shit so does that mean I and Hermione Granger are …... soulmates?!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's POV

 _Someone was speaking to me... Who was it?... Oh Harry._

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry asked, concern written all over his face. _Okay, how can I be okay?_

"Bloody hell! Snape's smoke is red." Ron shouted out.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language!" I scolded. _Did he have to shout it? Everyone can clearly see that._

Harry turns to look at the Professor's desk and has shock on his face. Ron flicks his gaze from one cauldron to another and then bursts into laughter. What's _he laughing at?_

"What's so funny Ron?" I ask, barely keeping my temper in check.

" Hermione... you and the bat of the dungeons are …... ha ha... soulmates." He splutters out in between laughs. _How dare he call him the bat of the dungeons? Especially in front of him._

All of the Slytherins, reach for their wands; however they were not quick enough. I pulled out my own wand and pointed it a Ron's face. Everyone froze. They could all feel the power radiating from Hermione.

I was about to cast a hex at Ron, when I felt I sudden warm, soothing presence come over me. Following that feeling, I noticed someone had placed their hand on my wand arm. As they gently lowered my arm I heard them whisper, "Don't" into my ear. This sending shivers down my spine.

Once my arm was at my side, that's when I began to take in my surroundings, the feel of his breath against my ear. The sensation of feeling his body pressed into mine. The feel of his hand still on my arm, made me inhale sharply. As I did this I was bombarded with fragrances, sandalwood, mint, body wash and his own unique sent. At that moment I knew, who had stopped me from hexing Ronald Weasley. But what I couldn't understand is why? Why would Severus Snape prevent me from hexing Ron? He hated him …... us. I could feel the heat radiating from him. I looked up into his eyes, expecting to see coldness, but no again I was surprised for the third time today. I saw heat, passion, lust and another emotion I couldn't identify. Love?

I sighed and replied, "Fine, spoilsport." As I turned, to grab my bag from the floor, I heard Ron began to laugh again. Before Severus could grab my arm again, I swung round and punched him in the face breaking his nose. _Severus? When did Professor Snape turn into Severus?_ He fell to the floor clutching his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. I turned from the pitiful excuse for a friend, picked up my abandoned bag and walked out of the classroom. When I was passing the Slytherin table I muttered to Draco, "See you later", and I walked out the door.

Snape's POV

I heard shouting and laughing. _Laughing? Who was laughing?_ I turn to the class and get a shock, to see all the Slytherins in the class with their wands drawn, however that wasn't the most shocking part, Hermione had her wand pointed at Weasley's face. Hermione looked furious with the boy. _I'd better defuse the situation._

I swifty walked out from my desk and around Hermione's to stand next to her. I placed my hand on her wand arm. As I gently began to lower her arm I whispered in her ear, "Don't". When her arm was hung loosely at her side, I took in her appearance and her smell. She was thin but not too thin, that she didn't have curves. Her hair was no where as near as bushy as it was when she was younger, instead it hung wavy and finished to just past her shoulder's. And her smell, Merlin her smell, it was the most lovely and distracting smell. She smelled off peaches, mint, strawberries and her own unique smell.

She moved to look up at me, which is when I noticed that she was flush against me and that my hand was still on her arm. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw passion, confusion, lust and something else. Love? _Doubt it Severus. How could she love someone like you?_

I was brought back to reality when she sighed and said, "Fine, spoilsport." I almost smiled at that, _almost_. However, when she bent down to retrieve her bag from the floor, I lost all reasonable thought as half a dozen fantasy's ran through my mind and I could feel all my blood rushing to my groin.

A sharp yelp in pain, brought me back to reality, I looked down and saw the Weasley boy on the floor, clutching a broken and bleeding nose. As I saw Hermione leaving the classroom, I heard Weasley say, "she punched me in the face and broke my nose." Which is when the bell rang, as I walked to the door intent on finding Hermione, I shouted over my shoulder, "Class dismissed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Soulmates

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, all belong to JK Rowling and I don't generate any money from this story.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

 _How dare he? Ron is such a prick. I hope I broke his nose. Its bad enough that he calls Severus that outside the classroom but inside and in front of him as well._ As I storm down the busy corridor, I can hear someone shouting my name. _Who is it? It had better not be Ron or Harry. No its him. What's he doing? He never leaves the classroom at this time?_ As I walk towards my rooms, I replay that lesson over again in my mind. _What was that feeling in his eyes I couldn't identify? Better question what was the feelings that I could identify? Come on Hermione think rationally. So, I firstly identified heat, well that could be explained by the heat coming from the potions. Okay I buy that. The second feeling was passion, well again that could be explained by the potions, I have seen that look many times recently. Okay I buy that. And the last feeling was lust._

As that one word spins through my mind, I stop walking and I realize that the corridor is empty. _Everyone has likely gone to dinner. I need to stop analysing Severus' feelings and sort out my own. Why did his presence have a soothing effect on me and why did I suddenly become very warm. When I looked into his eyes, I felt a tingling sensation go down my spine. What was that?_ I try and identify my feelings towards a certain potions Professor as I carry on walking to my room. However when I pass one of the hidden alcoves, Severus Snape steps out. _Great, what does he want?_

"Professor." I say as I walk by. _Please don't stop me, please just walk by._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape's POV

 _Where is she going? Maybe I should shout her?_

"Miss Granger …... Miss Granger... MISS GRANGER!" I shout but she doesn't even stop. _I wonder if she is avoiding me. Well would you blame her? Soulmates? How can we be soulmates? I bet that lesson will be the talk of the school at dinner. Great. Albus will want to talk to me. Well he cant fire me or expel Hermione, its not like we planned any of this. Huh by the looks of where she is walking, she is going to the Head Girl's rooms. I'll head her off._

I slip through one of the secret passage ways and head towards the hidden alcove on the same corridor the Head Girls rooms are. As I step out of the alcove, I am met with just the person I want to see …... Hermione.

"Professor." She says as she walks by. _Is that it? After that lesson, all she has got to say is Professor._

"Miss Granger, I wanted to have a talk with you after dinner if possible." I ask polity. _Might as well be nice. There is a lot to talk about._

She sighs, "Okay Professor, ill come down straight after dinner." She says. _She's confused, I can tell by the furrowing of her brow. Hmm, I wonder if it is as soft as it looks. Really Severus? Get yourself under control._

"Thank you Miss Granger, ill see you then." I reply as I walk back in the direction of the Great Hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's POV

 _Thank you? Did he just thank me?_ I wonder as he turns and glides back towards the Great Hall. _I wonder why he hasn't got his cloak on. He's got a nice ass though. What? Where did that come from? Why was I checking out Severus' arse?_ I ponder these new developments as I put my bag back into my room and rush off to the Great Hall for dinner.

As I enter the Great Hall, everyone's eye's are focused on me, its quite disturbing. I sit down in between Ginny and Neville. As soon as I sat down, Ginny turned to me.

"So, you and Snape are soulmates then?" She asks boldly. _Shit, of course everyone would know about that. News like that would spread like wild fire._

"According to the love potion we brewed in potions, my soulmate is a Slytherin and Professor Snape's is a Gryffindor. It doesn't necessarily mean that we are soulmates." I reply sounding more confident then I felt.

"Of course it doesn't, but its a big convenience if it is. Anyway what happened to Ron?" Ginny

"I punched Ron in the nose." I state, piling some mash onto my plate.

"Why?" Ginny

"Because, Ginny he decided it would be good to insult a Professor in between laughs." I say after taking a bite of a slice of pork.

"What Professor was it?" Ginny

This time Neville answers, "Professor Snape."

"You punched Ron in the face because he insulted Snape?" Shock evident in her tone.

"Yes, it wasn't just the fact that he insulted him, Ginny, it was the fact that he insulted him in front of him. Also I've had enough of Ron badmouthing him all the time, I've stayed quiet too long." I reply.

At that moment, Severus walks through the staff entrance and sits down in his normal seat. Everyone in the Great Hall is now looking from me to Severus. _For god-sake, what do they think will happen? That we are going to throw ourselves at each other. Hmm not a bad idea. No Hermione, that is a bad idea._ I look up at Severus at we lock eyes and again I am left shocked by the feelings that I can see in his black eyes. I can see lust, longing, passion and amusement. I can feel my body start to react to seeing him. _I have to get out of here._

I stand up and say a quick bye to Ginny and Neville. I then flee the Great Hall, my dinner left uneaten and forgotten. As I leave, I can feel everyone's eyes on me, which makes me walk faster. As I get to the doors of the Hall, I meet Harry and Ron. I glare at them both and push Ron out of the way. As I am walking away from the Great Hall, I hear Ron call after me, " So you not eating dinner with your boyfriend?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face. At this I froze in place. _How dare he? The cheek of him._ I pivot on the spot and stride to face Ron. Even though I whisper my next words, the Great Hall is so quiet that the echo around the hall.

"He's not my boyfriend Ron, he's a Professor. A Professor that deserves respect, he's earned that much and more. What's wrong Ron? Jealous that my potential mate actually has brains?" I whisper dangerously. The Great Hall is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron replies angrily.

"Ron are you so much of a dunderhead, that you cant figure it out for yourself? Clearly not, everyone knows that your mate has got the same amount of brains as you have, which means none. Oh im sure that Lavender has some interesting talents but none that are suitable to be used in the workplace." I raise my eyebrow and place a smirk on my face similar to the Severus'. I can see Ron becoming very red from anger and humiliation. As I turn around to continue walking to my quarters , I hear cheering and clapping coming from the Slytherin table. _Well, at least they approve._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Soulmates

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own anything other then the plot.

Authors note: I would love for you to review.

 **The speech in bold, is spoken in the person's mind, not out loud.**

Chapter 3

Snape's POV

I walk into the Great Hall via the staff entrance as I take my normal seat at the end of the table, I notice that all of the student body are looking from me to Hermione. _Shit, everyone knows, I'd better talk to Albus before me and Hermione have that little chat._ As I skim the Gryffindor table, I lock eyes with Hermione. _God, she is perfect. Even when she is pissed, Really, I've only just got rid of my last erection, Don't want another one._ As soon as we lock eyes, she turns away and mutters something to Miss Weasley and Longbottom. That's when I notice that she hasn't eaten anything. _Well, in our meeting, Ill have to rectify that._ I watch her flee the Great Hall.

As she reaches the doors of the Great Hall, her path is blocked by Potter and Weasley. _Uh... this cant be good._ The Hall has gone quiet in order to watch the train wreak that is about to occur. Hermione pushes past both Weasley and Potter. _Phew, that could have been …... What did Weasley just say?_

"So you not eating dinner with your boyfriend then?" Weasley. _Boyfriend? What boyfriend?... Why do I care? That sharp stab in my chest was only hunger, wasn't it?_ As im debating with my self again, I noticed that Hermione has stopped and stormed back over to Weasley. The hall is deadly silent now, everyone is holding their breath to see what Hermione would do now.

"He's not my boyfriend Ron, he's a Professor. A Professor that deserves respect, he's earned that much and more. What's wrong Ron? Jealous that my potential mate actually has brains?" Hermione whispers. _Professor? Mate? Does she mean me? WOW, I never new she thought so highly of me. Weasley must have meant me, when he mentioned boyfriend. Great this is going to go down well with Albus._

I chance a glance at Albus and he's staring at me with that _damn_ twinkle in his eye.

" **Severus, my office after dinner, if you will."**

" **Of course, Headmaster."**

I look towards the Great Hall again, when the whole Slytherin table burst into cheers. _Hermione must have said something scathing at Weasley for the whole of the Slytherin table to cheer._ I seek out Draco and we lock eyes.

" **Draco, go fetch Hermione and take her to my office, while I speak to Albus, please."**

" **Oh, so it's Hermione now is it Godfather?"** At this he smirks at me.

" **DRACO! NOW!"**

" **Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."** With that last comment, Draco excuses himself from the Great Hall, in search of Hermione. _Cheeky Bastard. I don't wear knickers. I wonder if Hermione does? Or does she wear thongs? Really Severus, this is not the time or the place for this. Get your head out of the gutter._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's POV

 _Bloody Weasley. Why does he have to be such a prick? I can't believe what he said. WAIT... did I just call Severus Snape my potential mate? Oh merlin, he's going to murder me._ As I wonder if Severus sill make my death quick, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hermione! Wait up." Shouted Draco. _Phew, I thought that it was Severus. That would have been embarrassing._ I slowly down to a stop, in order for Draco to catch up.

"Sorry, Draco I didn't want to hang around, just in case I bump into someone else." I say.

"Hermione, who did you think you were going to bump into?" Draco inquires.

"Well, it seems that when I want to make a quick getaway Sev- Professor Snape seems to show up. And after what occurred in the Great Hall, I really don't what to see him." I explain. _I hope he didn't notice my little slip up when I almost called him Severus. By the looks of that smirk, he did. Damn._

"Speaking of Godfather, he wanted me to take you to his office, while he goes and speaks to the Headmaster."

"Shit, I forgot that he wanted to talk to me after dinner. I am so screwed." I sigh. "I'd better get going Draco, don't want to be late for my own funeral." I reply, as I turn and make my way to the dungeons.

"Wait Hermione, why do you think its your funeral?" Draco asks, while walking beside me.

"Because Draco, did you hear what I said in the Great Hall?" I reply.

"Who didnt? It was bloody brilliant. Its about time someone other then me defending Godfather."

"I know, im not worried about the fact that I defended him it's what I called him while defending him." I explain.

"You called him your potential mate and by the looks of that love potion we brewed the chances are your right. Anyway I personally think that you two are would be great together." He replies as we ascend into the dungeons.

"How so?" I reply. _Draco thinks that we will be good together? Maybe hes right._

"Well for starters, you both love to read, you are both scary smart and not to mention that you would be able to put up with him temper."

"Yea thats all well and good however you forget two things, one is that the age difference. Dont get me wrong the age difference doesnt bother me but I cant say the same for him. Then the fact that his is my teacher and I am his student. Skeeter will have a field day with that."

"I dont really see the age difference bothering him, to be fair when we have our chats during the weekend, you have been the topic for discussion many times. Anyway as for you being his student, there are no rules against teacher-student relationships as long as the student is of age. So there are no problems there. Here we are." I was so caught up in the conversation that I didnt realize that we had arrived at Severus' office.

"Thank you Draco, ill see you up in the common room." I thank him.

"No problem Hermione and I want to know all the details later." He winks as he turns to go back the way we came. _Huh here goes nothing. Why does it feel like im walking into the snake's lair?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape's POV

I look around at, while I wait for Albus to come back from dinner. The portraits of the past Headmasters are sleeping. _Yea, sleeping my arse. I can bet that when me and Albus have our little chat they will be listening. Great that's all I need._ Fawkes is standing on his perch cleaning his feathers. _Merlin, im bored. Where is Albus? I hope Draco found Hermione. I cant believe she could me her potential mate. Well, if the potion was to be believed then we are potential mates. I cant decide if that is a good thing or not. I mean, ever since the final battle where she saved me from the killing curse, Ive been having thoughts that are really inappropriate for a Professor to think about one of their students... even if she is of age. Its not the fact that she saved me thats the problem its the way she looks and me when she thinks im not looking. Its making the dreams more frequent and increasingly inappropriate._ As I was thinking about my latest dream, Albus walking through the door. _Finally._ As he went to sit behind his desk, I quickly rearranged my cloak to cover the evident bulge in my now too tight trousers.

"Lemon drop?" He asked as he offered me the bowl.

"You know perfectly well, the answer to that question. Just get on with it, I have somewhere else to be." I sneer back.

"As you wish. As you have most likely guessed the incident in the seventh year Gryffindor-Slytherin potions class is now known by the whole school."

"There was two incidents that occurred in that class, you will have to be more specific Albus." _I figure I might as well play innocent._

"Yes you are correct Severus, I was referring to the knowledge that you and Miss Granger are soulmates according to the potion." That _damn_ twinkle was back and shining brighter then ever.

"According to the potion we brewed in class, my soulmate is a Gryffindor and Her-Miss Granger's soulmate is a Slytherin. It does not mean that we are soulmates." I glare at him in hope that he didnt notice my near slip up.

"Of course Severus. Is their anyway to narrow it down to be sure. I mean if you are soulmates, it doesnt really matter. I think that you would be a wonderful couple." I frown at the couple bit. _Well, its not like I havent thought about it._

"Their is a way to clarify, all we have to do is to remake the potion and then add a couple drops of our blood. We could brew the potion tonight and find out." I state deep in thought. _Yes if we add the drops of blood into the potion, the the smoke will turn the house colour and change into the initial of the soulmates first name._

"Excellent idea Severus. Well ill leave this in yours and Miss Grangers capable hands. Keep me posted on how well it works out."

"Of course Albus" I stand and head towards the door, just as I reach the door Albus speaks.

"Oh and Severus if it turns out that you are soulmates then there is no rules against student – teacher relationships as long as the student is of age. Just thought you should now." With that I turn the handle and swipe out of the Headmasters office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
